1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide a method, program storage device, etc. for automated and dynamic management of query views for database workloads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within this application several publications are referenced by arabic numerals within parentheses. Full citations for these, and other, publications may be found at the end of the specification immediately preceding the claims. The disclosures of all these publications in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for the purposes of indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
A materialized view, or materialized query table (also referred to herein as “MQT” or “data table”), is an auxiliary table with precomputed data that can be used to significantly improve the performance of a database query. With its MQT matching capability, a database query optimizer can explore the possibility of reducing the query processing cost by appropriately replacing parts of a query with existing and matched MQTs.
A query rewritten to utilize the MQT has one join operation instead of two, thus allowing its query processing cost to be reduced significantly. Since the creation of MQTs can be expensive compared to the benefit of the MQTs to a single query, MQTs are usually created for the whole batch query workload so that the accumulated benefits exceed the cost of their materialization.